Forgive Me
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, a hair bun for a... Garu's Pov slight Pucca/garu if you squint. K one shot


**This is my first Pucca Fanfiction so…. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca**

**Garu's POV**

…..

I watched as she ran away from the crowd, and from me. Everyone glared at me, and then began to thin out. In my defense, it wasn't my fault, it was hers. Look, I have a lot on my plate. I have all of my ninja training, because I need to earn back my family's honor. And I still haven't done that!

Pucca keeps interrupting me with her attempts at trying to kiss me, and it always throws me off. So I just woke up today and was annoyed by that, the fact I couldn't go get my favorite food for breakfast—noodles—because I didn't want to take the risk of seeing Pucca.

So when I finally went into town because Abyo dragged me there, I wasn't in a great mood. And of course, to top off my day, Tobe and his ninjas had to show up in the town square and do the whole revenge routine.

I decide I just wanted to skip it today, so I just attacked one of his minions.

"For revenge and—Hey! You're supposed to wait until after I finish!" I just ignored him as I quickly fished off his minions one by one. I did round houses, and punches, flying kicks and back fists, and soon there was only Tobe left.

I pulled out my ninja stars and tossed them at him, hoping to pin him to the brick wall behind him. But he pulled out his sword and deflected them. I growled, and swiped out my sword and lunged at him, and he raised his sword to block.

Our swords clashed against one another for a while, but Tobe was actually starting to get the upper hand on me. What was wrong with me today? Couldn't I do anything right?! I swung harder, and harder, and Tobe's usually smirking face was now red with effort and worry.

I swept his feet from underneath him, and he landed on his back. He jumped up, and just then I noticed the scratches in his costume; some of them were even bleeding. He walked backwards into a dust cloud and said:

"Until we meet again…. Garu…." I growled and kicked at the dirt. The crowd of villagers that had formed around me as I fought started to clap and talk, but I just wanted to tell them to shut up. Sometimes I really regret taking a vow of silence.

Then I heard it. It was the sound of her clearing her throat. I ignored it, but it repeated. I searched for Abyo in the crowd, but it followed me. It got louder, and it was accompanied by giggles and then some growls of frustration when I wouldn't acknowledge her. Soon I just couldn't take it.

I spun on my heel, and lifted my hands in the air, one with a sword in it, and brought them down. I made frustrated, questioning sound at Pucca, who stared at me shocked. Then I noticed the now eerie silence.

Then, I saw what was at her feet. One of her hair buns. Had I done that? I looked at my sword to find some of Pucca's raven hair's clinging to it. Pucca's eyes filled with tears, but her face turned red with anger. She threw the basket she was holding at me. I caught it, and looked at it.

It was filled with ninja stars, flowers, pictures of me with her, with Abyo, with Ching and noodles. And there was a big tag on it that read:

_**Thank You Garu! You make Sooga's existence that much more peaceful.**_

I looked up at Pucca, but she was gone, leaving her severed bun behind. I felt a pang of guilt. That wasn't very honorable. Ching glared at me and ran after Pucca, while Abyo took his place beside me.

"Wow," He shook his head "That was a bit harsh." I let out a pent up sigh, and turned around. I ran back to the safety of my house, like the chicken I was.

….

The next few days were supposedly peaceful. No one came to my house, so I could train with Mio in peace. I got a lot done, not even Tobe disturbed me. The only problem was…. no one had seen Pucca in days. Days. Which is fine with me. But she was the only delivery girl that Goh-Rong has.

So how was it possible for me to wake up at six in the morning, and find a steaming bowl of noodles at my door step?

I thought it was just me, but it was the whole village, at least that is what Abyo said. Everyone woke up to noodles, but no Pucca. Even her uncles didn't know how she did it, she had never really cooked noodles, just served them. But Pucca is pretty sharp, I'm guessing from all of the times she had watched her uncles cook she learned a few things.

For the next week, everyone woke up to her noodles. And everyone bowl was steaming. I eventually had to go back into Sooga for groceries, and when I did, I really learned how passive aggressive the town could be.

Most of them ignored me, Ring Ring gave me a kiss on the cheek saying good job,(which I wiped away fast as possible.) and carts in the road splashed mud puddles on me. It was **so** fun. But I think SSoso was obvious sign that the town blamed me.

He stood at bottom of the steps in front of the Goh-Rong and recited famous quotes. When he saw me coming he raised his voice a recited.

"An eye for an eye, a hair bun for a…." He looked at me mean fully. I pretended not hear him and walked into the Goh-Rong, but on the inside, I was forming a plan. What was the equal of Pucca's bun? I grinned as I sat down at a table. I would try to night, and see if she would accept my offer.

….

I climbed up the tree, and searched for Pucca's window. I'd never thought I would be doing this- looking for Pucca. But I needed to tell her I was sorry, gain some honor, and get the town off of my back. Maybe even get Pucca chasing me again—it was good exercise.

It is late, the moon was lighting up the whole town so it made my job that much easier. Her window was the only one lit, and the only way I could tell it was hers was the soft music wafting from it. I peeked into the window and sound Pucca glue thousands of elaborate origami orchids to her wall. They were multicolored, and they were placed in such away they looked like they were falling endlessly.

She was dancing to the music as she finished up. I then realized, there was no picture of me I there at all. There were no Garu posters on her wall, or on her bed. They were red and pink. The pictures of me were replaced with pictures of her friends and family.

Not me.

I also found that her hair, her long, bunned up hair, was now cut short, into a pixie cut! Yes, it looked kinda…. cute…. But, her buns were her signature style. Then again, I did cut half of it off. I winced and shook my head.

She seemed to sense that I watching her. Wow, that sounded kinda of creepy. I hid in the shadows of the tree, hoping she wouldn't see me yet. I heard the music turn off and her window creak open. Her lights turned off, and then she jumped out of the window and into the tree with me.

I began to panic, thinking that she had seen me, but she just climbed father up the tree and onto the roof. I let out my breath, and then climbed up after her. When I got up there, she had her back to me while she watched the full moon.

Leaves danced in the wind, as I silently crept over to her. I sat down next to her, and saw that she had her hands pressed where her buns used to be. Guilt swept over me again. I cleared my thought and she glanced over at me, a look of indifference on her face. I let a sigh, and pulled out of my pocket… her bun.

I dropped in her lap, and she turned to me and glared. But I noticed that she was now clutching the bun. I pulled out my pocket knife that I had made the other day just for this. She watched as I brought the edge to my pigtail and with a quick swipe, cut it off.

It fell into my lap, the hair band and all. I turned to her and motioned for her bun. She has always trusted me before, and it looks like she still dose because she handed it over without a second thought. I undid the bands on her bun and my pony tail, leaving just long clumps of hair.

And I then look at her and threw it into the wind. They separated and danced in front of the moon before flying away. She looked shocked, and then a small smile appeared on her face as she got the message. She knew that I was sorry. The smile grew into a grin before she hugged me tight.

It wasn't a suffocating one, but a gentle one. I returned the hug as she whispered.

"I forgive you."

**Whoo hoo**

**Can You**

**Please Review!**

**KKA**


End file.
